


All the things that you do

by maizonos



Series: Hyungwon Bingo (May - August 2019) [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hyungwon Bingo, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizonos/pseuds/maizonos
Summary: Minhyuk returns from another business trip with a souvenir different from what he normally buys for Hyungwon.





	All the things that you do

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for the Hyungwon Bingo! The prompt is 'pink', which is in the centre of my 3 by 3 bingo card.

On every business trip, Minhyuk would buy an article of clothing for Hyungwon. Normally it would be a shirt or sweater, sometimes shorts. But it was always something that looked amazing on Hyungwon, and it always resulted in Minhyuk taking hundreds of pictures of Hyungwon wearing said clothing, along with an entire outfit that Minhyuk would handpick from Hyungwon’s vast jungle-like closet, as soon as Minhyuk got home.

Sometimes a small part of Minhyuk worried that Hyungwon had secretly gotten sick of being dressed up. Or maybe just sick of the times when Minhyuk had bought something ridiculous, like that time when he put Hyungwon in a bib and bonnet. But Hyungwon never showed any signs of anger or frustration about it. Maybe he would just whine a bit because he had to stop working on his latest project, but that was all there was to it.

But what Minhyuk had just bought was different. Minhyuk was starting to think he hadn’t really thought it through when he hurriedly paid for it before running off to catch the train. Maybe he should have chosen something more like the usual things he would buy for Hyungwon. Minhyuk’s teeth sunk into his lip.

After sending a message to Hyungwon to let him know he’d be home soon, Minhyuk stared out of the window at the passing fields and rivers. It was best not to get too anxious over it. He just hoped his reasoning behind choosing it wasn’t as weird as he feared.

Sighing, Minhyuk turned the screen of his phone back on and started scrolling through his favourite folder, the one with all the photos he had taken of Hyungwon in the clothes Minhyuk bought for him. He did this a lot, whenever he was bored or missed Hyungwon. Other than the selfies Hyungwon sent him, these photos of Hyungwon were his favourites because they were only for his eyes.

Hyungwon smiled at him from his phone, wearing a fluffy sweater and with his arms wrapped around his legs. What a natural model. Minhyuk smiled back. It was comforting, looking at this folder of treasures.

At last, the train arrived at his stop, and Minhyuk exited swiftly. It had been a week since he’d last seen this scenery. When the breeze hit him, Minhyuk missed being wrapped in blankets and Hyungwon’s long arms even more.

The walk to their apartment was short, but Minhyuk found himself taking his time as he passed by the shopping malls and buildings that were sprinkled around the area. It had been a while since he’d last gone for a walk with Hyungwon, he noted.

His phone beeped loudly, making him jump. He unlocked his phone to see a selfie from Hyungwon with puckered lips. Minhyuk’s cheeks reddened. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from those lips. It wasn’t like he’d never kissed them before, but he was shy about actually doing it. And Hyungwon knew that. He was such a tease sometimes. The adorable selfie was accompanied by a message that read “Hurry!! I’m waiting!” Minhyuk heard Hyungwon’s voice saying these words in his head, and he chuckled.

 _He’s too precious_ , Minhyuk thought to himself. Not wanting to keep his Hyungwon waiting, he quickened his pace.

 

 

The door of the elevator popped open, and Minhyuk slid his keys out of his pocket as he made his way to his apartment. What was Hyungwonnie doing right now? Minhyuk let his mind wander as he opened the door with ease.

He had been prepared to call out to his love to declare his return, but it turned out he didn’t have to because Hyungwon was sitting on the floor in front of him. A big smile was plastered on his face. “Welcome home!”

Minhyuk dropped his keys and leapt into Hyungwon’s open arms. Instantly, he felt absorbed by the warmth that Hyungwon’s body emitted. It was a feeling he really loved. No one could replace Hyungwon.

“What’s with the surprise welcome?” he murmured into Hyungwon’s hair after a minute or so had crept by.

“I really missed you, Min, I felt pretty lonely especially since I didn’t have much to do this week.”

“Aww, I missed you loads too, Wonnie,” Minhyuk cooed.

“I also kinda wanna find out what you bought me this time,” Hyungwon continued, his voice a bit softer.

Minhyuk gulped. He had forgotten all about it the moment he and Hyungwon had reunited. But whatever, he was probably just being silly because he hadn't seen Hyungwon in what they considered to be too long.

He grabbed his bag and pulled out the package. “Would you like to open it?”

Hyungwon nodded eagerly, taking it out of Minhyuk’s hands. “It's a lot smaller than usual,” he commented.

“Yeah…” Minhyuk mumbled, burying his chin into Hyungwon’s sweater and watching him closely.

After a few seconds of struggling with the tape, Hyungwon got it open, and he excitedly reached in, carefully taking out the sole item inside. Minhyuk held his breath.

“I love it!” Hyungwon grinned, slipping the scarf around his neck.

“Really?”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I love it?” Hyungwon’s head tilted innocently, his eyebrows knitted together.

“I don’t know...isn’t it a lot different from what I normally bring back?” Minhyuk shyly averted his gaze.

“Well, yes, but it’s something I can wear for a long time without washing it, it goes with a lot of my clothes and keeps me warm. It’s nothing less than anything else you’ve gotten for me. I love it, I really do,” Hyungwon reassured his boyfriend.

“Okay, I believe you.”

Hyungwon hummed. “Shall we go to bed now? You look like you need a good night’s rest.”

“Yeah, let’s go to bed now. Get ready for your photoshoot first thing in the morning,” Minhyuk cackled.

“Anything for you, Min.” Hyungwon pulled Minhyuk to his feet.

Hands laced together, they headed to their bedroom. It was warm and cosy, the way Minhyuk liked it.

“Why did you choose this colour?” Hyungwon enquired as Minhyuk changed out of his suit.

“Because...it reminded me of you. Maybe it’s because of the cherry blossoms we saw last year?” He didn’t need to mention how they shared their first kiss there.

Hyungwon’s face cutely turned a rich shade of red, but Minhyuk knew his own face was much redder. “True, it does make me think of that too.” Hyungwon paused. “How much do you like this colour?”

“A lot,” Minhyuk responded without skipping a beat. “It brings good memories every time I see it... I kinda wish I could see it every day,” Minhyuk admitted, his eyes trained on the floor. “Oh, but you keep the scarf. Trust me, it looks good on you.”

Hyungwon laughed. “Of course I will, it’s a present from you.”

He unwound the scarf and placed it on their bedside table. After brushing their teeth together, they clambered into bed, Hyungwon instinctively pulling Minhyuk’s back to his chest.

“Goodnight, Wonnie,” Minhyuk whispered after Hyungwon reached for the light switch so they would be left in darkness, just the two of them.

“Night, Min. Sleep tight.” Hyungwon wrapped his arms around Minhyuk’s waist.

They fell into a comfortable silence, Hyungwon’s breath on the back of Minhyuk’s neck.

Unlike the previous nights, which he had spent in a hotel room alone, Minhyuk fell asleep promptly.

 

 

He didn’t know how it happened, but when Minhyuk woke up, he turned around to look at Hyungwon and discovered that the younger’s hair was pink. Pink! Like the scarf, like the cherry blossoms. Even after slapping himself several times, the colour was still exactly the same.

“Hyungwon, you idiot, you didn’t have to do that for me,” he muttered under his breath. “You’re so cheesy. Then again, so am I. I guess that’s why I love you.”

Minhyuk climbed out of bed. “I’ll go make us some breakfast now,” he announced.

He glanced at Hyungwon’s peaceful face and hesitated. Slowly, he leaned down and planted a kiss on Hyungwon’s forehead. “Thank you, Wonnie.” Already feeling his cheeks burning, he quickly shuffled out of the room, tripping over his feet and letting out a yelp.

If Hyungwon was awake, he hid it well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hyunghyuk makes me so soft. I hope you enjoyed reading this. I have to admit, I kept modifying this. I don't really like how the first part has longer paragraphs than the rest of this fic. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. :D
> 
> I think there's something beautiful about not always having characters kiss. It's a bit glorified sometimes, I feel. At the same time, there's also something beautiful about soft, delicate kisses, or passionate ones. Maybe I'm stuck on the fence on this. While I think Minhyuk is very affectionate and enjoys skinship, in this fic I like to imagine he and Hyungwon don't actually kiss each other often.
> 
> I'm also going to have to credit Coldplay's Yellow for giving me this title. I was listening to it after reading [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953448) by [one of my favourite writers on here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna).
> 
> Twitter: [hchaes](https://twitter.com/hchaes)  
> Curious Cat: [hchaes](https://curiouscat.me/hchaes)


End file.
